bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 4
This is the first departure from the main, Antrixian storyline, branching out into supporting characters. Here we have the first glimpse of Jev Cray, who's written very much like Ryan Reynolds in Blade: Trinity. There's hints that there may be more to Mr. Cray than meets the eye, with a Imperial twist. It was the perfect opportunity to bring Darth Vader in for a brief cameo, but also nodding to the fact that Jev may know more than he realizes. This info in his head and the fact that he can't get hostile towards Weyre says there potential for a Imperial plot. But Jev may also be in with the Rebellion more than he realizes. There is more to this story, but it will have to wait for a later update. Of Blood and Honor, Part 4: Fragments of Truth Lights flickered before returning to their normal brightness. Smoke hung heavy in the air from the scores of blaster fire hitting the hallway walls and deck plating. Seven of the eight men who had started out to repel the boarding party lay dead in the hall on either side of Jev. He sat, slumped against the bulkhead door, wincing from a wound to his shoulder. He had a clear view of the stormtroopers advancing down the corridor with their cautious, military precision. Six troopers, Jev thought. Not so bad. That’s when he spotted the ominous black armored figure and another in a white uniform coming up behind them. “Okay. That’s bad.” He said softly to himself. Jev looked down at his blaster. The ammo count read all zeros. He knew he could reach another weapon fairly quick, but he was certain that the Imperials would gun him down before he took the rest of the squad out. “First I get shot, then I contract a case of cybernetic bronchitis. Why did I let Abby talk me into this job? Look out Kessel, here I come.” The squad of troopers stopped just short of Jev and the bodies with their weapons trained on him. The two in the middle parted to make a path for the black armored monster and the other to move to the front. “Lord Vader. Resistance has been neutralized and the first target is secure.” Came the electronically aided voice of one of the troopers. The mechanical breathing was all that Jev was really focusing on though, not paying much attention to the stormtoopers. “Very good, Commander Rex. Your squad has done exactly as ordered.” Came the deep bass electronic voice. “Captain Weyre. The target is yours.” “Thank you, Lord Vader.” The middle-aged officer in the white uniform spoke as he squatted down in front of Jev. “I appreciate your assistance.” “Commander, we will secure the rest of the ship while Captain Weyre deals with this one.” “Yes sir!” Jev watched Vader and the troopers open a side door and move into the next corridor before he turned to look at the human in front of him. Something about the man seemed very familiar. “What can I say? You got me.” “Yes. That’s true, Mr. Cray.” There was an air of a Core accent to the man’s speech, which served to give him even more of a haughty Imperial attitude. Jev normally hated Imperials, but this one was different. While he felt a sense of loathing towards the man, he also knew that he was struggling on the inside to not feel that way. There were plenty of weapons on either side of him, but yet Jev felt relaxed and didn’t even want to try and reach for one. Something was blocking him in his mind. “You have served as an admirable hound, Mr. Cray. We’ll have to thank your whore friend for that, also.” Captain Weyre gave him a sneering grin. “While this isn’t the ship that Lord Vader wants, you have pointed us in the right direction.” “Look pal… I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Jev attempted to sit up in a straighter position but winced at the pain that shot through his shoulder. “Am I under arrest or are you going to keep staring at me? I think you might be developing a crush.” “Still quick with the tongue, I see. No, Mr. Cray. I’m not arresting you. Why would you be arrested? Assets do me no good on Dothomir, even though I here the weather is nice this time of year.” “Yep, I knew it. A crush.” “I assure you, Mr. Cray, it isn’t a crush.” The captain stood and straightened his uniform. “You will help us. By helping us, I mean that you will be a useful tool to the New Order. You can’t even begin to know.” “I know that I’d rather die than serve the Imperials.” Jev felt some of his resolve returning, regardless of his physical state. If Captain Weyre was attempting to antagonize him, it was working. “For far too long has your family been left unchecked. They are as good as the Rebels they assist… And the pirates that they are. A piece of bantha dung on the bottom of the New Order’s boot.” “Look buddy, you obviously have me confused with one of your in-laws. My mother has no ties to the Rebel Alliance or any pirates.” Jev was definitely starting to feel some anger, but still couldn’t wrap his mind around harming the captain. “Oh no, not that mother, Mr. Cray.” The captain smiled his devious smile. “Not even your real mother. But your father and siblings… They are a different story.” From behind his back, Captain Weyre brought forward a medpac, tossing it to Jev’s feet. “We’ll be leaving soon. I believe that Lord Vader should have the lead on our missing items. Be well, Mr. Cray. We’ll see you again.” With that, the captain turned and walked back the way he had come. Within moments the rest of the Imperials returned and followed suit. Jev was left sitting where he was as the docking clamps released the ship and left its’ lone survivor to figure out his next step. Answers. That’s all that Jev had on his mind right now. Maybe if he got back to Manchi, Abygayle Chayse had the answer. Category:Events